I Can See Clearly Now
by Floss
Summary: After the final battle Draco is alone, he blames Harry for this and wants revenge. At any cost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

The shape had gone out of his world. All that was left were blurs, vague suggestions of form. The colour had mostly gone to. His world wasn't black as such, more shades of gray than anything. Not that he could really remember colour now, he knew their names but was unable to match them up. Every once in a while he'd get a flash of colour, nothing major, nothing to make him think his sight was coming back. He'd struggle to tell you which colour it was however, for it came and went so fast. Any colours that did linger were more often than not ones he'd rather forget: red, green. Colours from his past. Colours that had separated him from others. Colours that had beliefs attached to them.

Red courage, Green cunning, Blue intelligence, Yellow...he'd forgotten what yellow signified now. No matter, he was sure it wasn't anything important. It was all a crock anyway. All a waste of time when it came down to it.

Red, blue, yellow, and even green, it didn't matter what you were. Most haddied, all had suffered. All hadlost someone or something they believed in. So they weren't really all that separated from one another when it came down to it.

Being red didn't mean you suffered any more than others. Even if they did like to make out thatthey did. Stupid self sacrificing gits. What did they know? Maybe life would have been better under the Dark Lord's rule. What was that muggle saying? A change is as good as the same? Or something stupid like that. Jesus he was quoting bloodymuggles now. He must be really low today.

To anyone that had known him, that would come as a supreme shock. Draco Malfoy quoting muggles. But those who had known him then didn't know him now. They didn't know where he was. If he was dead or alive. He'd seemingly dropped off the face of the wizarding world.

He'd been at the final battle of course. Though battle wasn't quite the word he'd choose. It had been a very one sided 'battle' once that four eyed loser had defeated his master. Bloody Potter, why'd he always have to spoil the fun? Just couldn't keep his big honorable Gryffindor nose out. Friend to all. Savior of the wizarding race. Stupid speccy git. If only Potter had switched sides, things could have been so different. He, Potter, would be dead of course. As if the Dark Lord would share power with a Gryff.

Yes things would be so much different. Granger would be dead too, and not the mud-blood Minister for Magic. The Weasley's would have been the first to go. Left with their backs against the wall and no Potter to save them, they'd be sitting ducks. All the mud-bloods and the muggle lovers would be history. And Draco wouldn't be stuck where he was. He'd be in the position of power. He'd be adored and more importantly, feared. But no, Potter just had to be the good Gryffindor hero he'd always been.

Draco wanted revenge. Wanted it so badly it consumed his every thought, every dream. Every waking moment.

Like many things over the years these thoughts had changed, progressed. Whereas formerly he would have handed Potter on a plate to his master, now all Draco thought about was destroying Potter and everything he stood for. And then he would take over. And if anyone opposed him, he'd kill them. None of that pointless cat and mouse nonsense his master had so loved to engage in. Conformity or death. It was as simple as that. There would be no choice, no waiting.

But things were never that simple. He'd never get his revenge. He was near blind, he had no idea who he was aiming at unless they spoke. And he highly doubted that Potter would make it easy for him by announcing where he was and then standing still long enough for Draco to kill him. Potter had always enjoyed making things difficult for him.

So he was stuck. He couldn't use magic, for fear of destroying himself or his surroundings. He couldn't cure himself, apart from the fact he didn't know of any useful spell, the prospect of pointing his wand at his face wasn't particularly tempting. And he definitely couldn't pop into Saint Mungo's to be healed. He'd be straight to Azkaban before he even crossed the threshold. He was a wanted Death Eater, he'd get no sympathy, just more punishment.

He really thought he'd been punished enough by now though. He was alone, blind and poor. While the Weasley's were living it up in their large country mansions. Richer than they ever could have dreamed of being. But Draco wasn't. He was stuck hiding among the damn, dirtymuggles, with no hope, no chance, and worst of all no magic. Damn Potter to hell for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. 

Draco paced around his one room, one floored house. Five paces to the door from the sofa where he slept. Seven to the 'kitchen'. Not that he needed a kitchen, or could really call it one - just a sink and a refrigerator. All of his food was delivered by some muggle girl, who always tried to talk to him: no matter how hard he slammed the door in her face.

Pansy had arranged it all. The house, the sofa, the delivery girl and the woman who did his washing, which would be brought back and forth by the food girl.

Pansy. He hadn't seen or heard from her in years. He remembered her well though. Her bobbed black hair, her slight frame, and her beautifully murderous eyes. He'd have gone as far as to tell her he loved her. But once she set his lodgings up she had left. Too risky for two wanted Death Eater's to live together.

Merlin he missed her. He missed intelligent company. Hell he even missed Crabbe and Goyle. If he could choose between living with them or living with the muggles, well he'd choose them any day. Not that he had that choice now. Both of them were dead. They'd died trying to save him. Idiots. Didn't they know it was every wizard for himself? Still it had been awfully nice of them: to blunder hopelessly through the battle trying to carry him to safety.

But Pansy had found him. Pansy had saved him. Pansy had left him. Sweet, mean, malicious Pansy. If ever there was a witch he'd marry it would have been her. Merlin only knew where she was now. It had been ten years since she'd been in contact. She could even be dead. She'd be lucky if she was.

He craved death. Beckoned for it with open arms. He'd gladly welcome oblivion, or at the very least darkness, blackness. The greyness had become a bore now. He'd much prefer black. Like his soul, he chuckled, that was probably what the Gryffindor's would say. As if they knew him. And that would only be said if they were feeling generous. Surely an evil, murdering git had no soul? But what did they know? That kindness and bravery were good and right and that everything he was, was bad.

He wouldn't kill himself though. That was the coward's way out, suicide. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were not cowards. They were a lot of things, true, but not cowards. That was another thing he thought about: his family. Did they know he was still alive? Had Pansy been able to tell them? They had been at the battle, all of them. He'd seen his mother fall, was she still alive? And if so was she safe, or in Azkaban? And his father, where was his father? Aunt Bella was probably dead. Mad old cow that she was. She had probably stood by the Dark Lord's side until the bitter end. She was that obsessed, or should he say devoted?

He missed his family. They had never been close. His father had always been distant with him, his mother had been more affectionate, but compared to his father that wasn't saying all that much. Still if he could go back and see them he would. If only for a bit of comfort and familiar surroundings. Home was home. And this hole he was now in was not a home. It was practically a prison, he couldn't leave. If he was seen he'd be carted off to Azkaban by Potter and the self righteous crew.

He wondered what Potter was up to. He knew Granger was Minister, he'd received a howler the day she was elected. That was a year and a half ago now, and he still didn't know who had sent it. He doubted very much that things had changed since then. The mud-blood would love being in charge of everyone. Bossy know it all that she was. He hoped that at least one Weasley was dead. That would be a small compensation for all that he had been through. If it had to be any of them he wished it was the King Weasel, Ron. Or maybe the girl? Especially if she had suffered a long, painful death. Thoughts such as this cheered Draco, and helped him while away the slow hours.

He'd imagine Potter and the youngest Weasley being tortured. Probably by his father and a few others. They'd hurt the girl, crucio her, and Potter would be forced to watch, to listen to her screams of agony and cries for help. And Potter would be unable to save her. He'd have to watch her die. And then he'd die. Very, very slowly. Maybe they'd cut him, great long, shallow cuts. Let him almost bleed dry and then heal him, and start again. They'd carry on until he begged to die. Which, knowing Potter, would be a very long time coming. He deserved it. Potter should suffer. They all should.

Draco continued pacing, he paced several hours a day. To stay the boredom and to keep him from getting fat and sloth like. He did sit-ups, press-ups and anything else he could remember from his Quidditch training. If he ever did meet Potter again, he, Draco, would be able to rip the scrawny idiots head off. It was one of the few things he could still do, train, exercise. He used to read. He'd love to be able to read again. Escape his now dull world and go back in time when Dark Magic was powerful. Those had been his favourites, books about terrible Dark witches and wizards. His heroes. People who knew that they were different, and were special because of that difference. Who knew power, how to use it, gain it and take it from others. Wizards who were true to the proper way of being. Having magic sets wizards apart from muggles, shows them to be superior. Those who failed to use their abilities to their full potential were the weak ones. Not those who were seduced by the Dark Arts.

Draco was shaken suddenly from his thoughts, someone was knocking at the door. Probably that simple muggle girl again.

"Knock, knock"

He hated and despised her. Always so annoying and cheerful, always looking on the bright side. Such Hufflepuff behaviour really was intolerable. And who did she think she was? Barging into his home, with no invitation. He could have been naked. Though he was sure she'd quite enjoy that. Still she should be taught a lesson for such rudeness.

"It's me, Annie. I've brought your food for the week. Dear God it's a tip in here. Would you like me to tidy up for you? It would be my pleasure really."

Draco changed his mind, she was more like a house elf than a Hufflepuff.

"I wouldn't know if it's a…tip in here. Just leave it as it is. Doesn't really affect you does it? And put the food in the kitchen,"

Foolish girl, he thought, I could kill you in three seconds if I wanted to.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I just, I thought. Well I'm just trying to help. I forget that you're well…."

"Blind.", he said. He knew she wouldn't. She always danced around the word, as if she were swearing.

"Well, well yes. Look I'll leave you to it. I'll put your food in the fridge and let you get back to your…. I'll leave you alone."

Idiot girl, just get out, he thought mentally cursing her every step. She left and Draco was once again alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. 

The weeks passed by and Draco continued along in his quiet little routine. Pace, train, eat. Pace, train, eat. It was monotonous true, but he was alive, and free and fully intended to stay that way. Yes it would be nice to go outside, but it wasn't like he could see the birds, or trees, or sunshine. But he could hear, smell and feel them, that was enough. If he opened the window he could feel the breeze play across his face while he lay on the sofa.

Winter was closing in and he was pretty sure his shack wouldn't survive this year. The cold would creep in and he could already smell the damp. The roof would soon start leaking, like it always did. It drove him mad, the constant drip, drip, drip. There was no chance he'd let some muggle in to fix it. Aside from the fact that he had no money to pay, Merlin only knew what the filth would get up to.

He laid there trying to remember where the leaks usually sprung. He hated being interrupted in his pacing just because the roof was falling in on him. Why couldn't he just go back to the family manor? The warmth, the comfort, the house elves waiting on him hand and foot. The muggle girl would be round soon, with his food and laundry. Her mother did his washing, though she refused to set foot in Draco's home. The old woman knew there was something not quite right about the young man. Something strange, almost unnatural. There was a boy inside him who had seen too much, done too many horrible things in his short life. He may have the charm and good looks of what she would consider her betters, but there was no way of denying that the boy was bad to the core. Mrs' Jones hated that it was her daughter's job to take food to him and was overjoyed whenever she returned, safe and sound.

Draco lived in a small bungalow, outside the town which, likewise, was small. He lived off from the main road, and could only be reached by a rough dirt track. He was isolated. Just as he wanted. He didn't want to live among the muggles, he didn't need to join them. Just because he had to live like one of them, with no magic, didn't mean he was one of them. He'd never lower himself.

The door creaked open, about bloody time too. How hard was it to be punctual?

"Hello Mr. Marsden."

Circe, he hated that name. But Pansy had insisted he change his name when he first arrived here. Apparently Draco Malfoy wasn't a name that blended in and would make him inconspicuous to the locals. Daniel Marsden, what a weak name. Apparently it suited his new weak personality. If only these fools knew what he really was. Not one of them would dare whisper about the poor, unfortunate that lived on the edge of town. He knew they talked about him, it was natural, he was something of a curiosity. The image of their shocked, dumbfounded expressions flashed in his mind and he sniggered. He imagined killing every single one of them and laughed out loud.

"Something funny?"

Damn he'd forgotten about her.

"No just thinking, remembering something."

"Anything interesting?", she paused. "Come on, share.", she said, trying to coax him into a conversation.

"It's nothing. It doesn't concern the likes of you."

He knew he had been abrupt, he didn't care. Who was she to talk to him as if he were a friend?

"Ok."

She was hurt by his reaction, he could hear it in her voice. Good, he thought, serves her right.

The silence stretched out between them, he wished she'd just drop the food and leave. Why couldn't she just bring the food, put it in the fridge thing and leave. Simple really.

"Well don't just stand there."

She was scared of him now. She knew he wasn't a docile and unlucky young man, who was just angry at his misfortune. There was something deeper that was hinted at from the tone of his voice. His stance. He was always like a spring: coiled, alert, waiting.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Marsden. It's just there's been such an awful lot going on. I keep losing track of myself, I really should concetrate.What with Winter coming and the new arrivals in the village. A new family's just moved in see, the Potter's I think they said their name was. Lovely, young couple, moved up from the city."

"Potter's?"

"Yes, so sweet. You can tell they're in love. I think they might be about your age actually. We're having a -"

"What are their names? First names.", he interrupted her, he had to. It couldn't be him. It was far too much of a coincidence.

"Uh Harry and I…I can't remember the girl's name. We only met briefly but they seemed very nice."

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. There must be two Harry Potter's

"Where are they living? Were they alone?"

"Uh, uh…", she hesitated, he was making her nervous. His voice was furious, accusing almost, but she didn't know why.

"Well?"

"Not far from here, by the lake."

* * *

Ok I haven't posted any of this for a while because I've run out of ideas. And I need a bit of help. I have no idea who Harry's wife is. I did make a decision but that was a while ago and I've forgotten, so if anyone has any suggestions that would be great. I'm posting this in the hopes that it will inspire me to write some more. Hope you enjoyed it, I'm still not sure about this one... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. Not here, not now. Not when he was just getting used to being cut off from the wizarding world. He was the only wizard in the village, Potter couldn't be here. It was a coincidence that's all

But if it wasn't… If it really was him. He'd have to leave. Draco couldn't stay. He'd be found. There was no way Potter would be able to keep his big nose out and leave him in peace. Potter would be desperate for someone to save by now. It had been so long since he'd been a hero. There was no way the stinking Gryffindor in him would keep away. A lone, blind man, Draco was a perfect candidate to be one of Saint Potter's pals. And there'd be no mistaking him, despite his no doubt bedraggled appearance. Potter could smell a 'bad guy' at fifty paces. He'd be straight to Azkaban before he could draw breath.

Sure he'd thought about revenge. But that was when Potter was far away. Now he was practically on Draco's doorstep. Thinking and acting were two separate entities. If Potter really was here, his merry band of Weasley's were sure to be not far behind. And the filthy mud-blood would no doubt be hovering nearby. He'd never be able to get Prince Potter alone. He knew that now. But where else could he go?

No one knew he was here. No one knew he was still alive. If he tired to leave where could he go? He couldn't disapparate, he never actually passed the test. He didn't own a broom any more, so he couldn't fly away. And even if he did he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. He didn't even know where he was, some tiny, little blip in the back of beyond. If he left on foot he'd probably blunder right into Potter's waiting arms.

"Damn it!"

He flung the small coffee table at the wall. What was he going to do? In all the years he had imagined his revenge he never actually thought he'd get the chance he dreamed of. Potter alone, at his mercy.

But Potter wasn't alone apparently. There was a girl, the muggle had mentioned a girl. They were a couple. He could just see them now, Potter and the Weasley girl, it had to be her. No one else was pathetic enough to get Potter's attention. Yes there they were in some hole of a house nearby, smiling and happy, and laughing at how lucky they were. And laughing at him.

Well then, if Potter was stupid enough to think he was safe. He was stupid enough to get himself killed in an 'accident'. That was it, he'd plan an accident of some sort, and make sure Potter was on the receiving end. To go in wand blazing wasn't smart. If the Ministry suspected death by magic they'd come looking for a wizard. For him. It was time for Draco to be cunning, his most Slytherin.

His momentary panic at the thought of being caught was subsiding. Potter may know danger when he sees it, but he never knew who was behind it all until the end. And that was where Draco saw his advantage. If anything Potter would be more relaxed now, which was even more to Draco's gain.

Yes, he'd get his revenge. It would take time of course, but he'd waited this long. A little longer wouldn't hurt. A delicious thrill ran through him, he now understood why his master had so loved baiting Potter. The anticipation of what was to come was almost intoxicating.

But he couldn't get carried away. Not yet. He had to plan, take it slow. Maybe he'd even get Potter on his side. He'd need a convincing story though, and that definitely would take time. To convince Potter he was a reformed character. Was it even possible? He doubted it some how. No going for the straight kill would be easier.

There was nothing to do but to think and plan now. Biding his time until the opportune moment came. And then he'd strike, with all the power of Salazar and his former master. He'd get Potter if it was the last thing he did. That would show them all.

Potter wasn't special, he was just lucky. Draco knew this well enough. That luck was about to run out however, and Potter's charmed life would soon be over.

He couldn't help but laugh. He'd pity Potter under normal circumstances. Well no, that was a lie. Potter had been given a choice so many years ago. All he had had to do was join with Draco at Hogwarts. Potter had made his choice. If he had been friends with Draco instead of the muggle lover, life would have changed beyond recognition. The mud-blood would have died a hundred times over by now. And maybe he, Draco, would be Minister. And his master would be alive. And more importantly all the squibs, mud-bloods and blood-traitors would be dead. The wizarding race would be pure.

If only Potter hadn't thrown his lot in with the riffraff. It would have been a defining moment in Draco's life. His master would have rewarded him above all other. Still, no point looking to the past. Not when the future was looking so rosy. Yes, thought Draco, to kill Potter and his girl would be the ultimate compensation. He could then die happy. No one would be able to take that away from him.

* * *

Ok so been a while since I've done anything for this fic, but inspiration struck the other day and I actually finished it. So lets all do the happy dance. Quick little author's note thing here, basically Draco has gone mad. All the years of loneliness and no magic have kind of messed him. Please remember that when reading as it might get a little bit jumpy in places. Oh and thanks to Kris for reminding me who the girl Harry is with is. Oh yeah, the name changed because I decided I didn't like it. I'm not sure where the new one has come from but there's like 600 HP fics titled Consequencesso I figured I'd change it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. 

Draco neglected his exercises over the next few days. He needed to think. He needed information desperately. He needed to know who the girl with Potter was. For she formed the basis of his plan. He'd get to Potter through her. But how? That was the difficult part. He hoped it was the Weasley girl, Jenny or whatever her name was. She was sure to be simple and trusting, just like the rest of her family. She'd be desperate to see the good in everyone. So he'd go for her first. Cause an accident and then 'save' her, with no apparent thought for his own safety. And she'd think he was good of course. A chivalrous act such as saving a damsel in distress would be perfect to begin with.

Then he'd cry, beg her not to turn him in. To let him get on with his miserable life alone, that was surely punishment enough? And he was harmless now. There was no need for the Dementors to keep him prisoner, he was more than capable of doing so himself. And the foolish little girl would believe him. Because Draco had always been good at making people see what he wanted them to see. He'd gain her trust,and kill her. Then kill Potter.

But he had to be sure. He needed to know who he was dealing with. Which was where the muggle would be of use to him. In all his life Draco had never once thought that one day he'd need the help of a muggle. But he was desperate. If something went wrong it would be the end of him, and his freedom. Despite his hatred of his circumstances Draco was not ready for the end yet. Let him have his chance, if he failed at this he deserved to be locked up. Or worse.

If Draco had a watch, he knew he'd be glancing at it every five minutes. He hated not knowing the time. He also hated the fact that he was waiting anxiously for a muggle. Merlin if his father could see him now. But his father would understand, this was all for the greater good. He may loathe the fact that all his plans lay on the information of some stupid muggle filth, but in the end it would be worth it. This was all that consoled Draco as he paced the living room, taking care to avoid the broken coffee table. Where the hell was she? She was normally here by now, wasn't she? He stopped pacing, he could hear the soft sounds of footsteps on the path. She was coming, he needed to get into position.

He grabbed the sharp piece of wood that he had extracted from the remains of his table, and jammed it into his foot. It was without a doubt the worst pain he had felt in a long time. But it was necessary, and his wand was back in his pocket, where it belonged. Once he had what he needed from her he'd heal himself. He may have forgotten a lot of the things he'd been taught as a child, but healing himself of small cuts wasn't one of them. He wondered briefly if he'd have to modify her memory. But that thought was thrown from his head when he heard the door opening. He dropped to the floor with a silent, cat-like grace that he had been born with, and, much to his disgust, he let the tears fall from his eyes and began to howl with pain.

"Ouch, oh god! Oh god!" he hoped he sounded convincing, the pain was real enough that was for sure.

"Oh my! Mr Marsden are you ok? What's happened? Here let me help you up."

She seemed to buy it, Salazar must have been smiling down on him. She struggled to help him over to the couch. Draco let the tears fall more freely, it was crucial that this next part was convincing.

"Ouch! Oh, oh thank you. Dear god that hurts." he tried to clutch at his foot, but she batted his hand away.

"No, here let me look at it. What on earth's happened here?"

Though he didn't know it the muggle was glancing around the room.

"What happened to your coffee table?"

"It's nothing, just…I'm sorry I was being stupid." he sniffed for added effect.

"Well it doesn't look too bad."

He gasped as she touched his foot, making it seem that he was in more pain than he actually was.

"I could probably get it out myself, if you'd like? It doesn't look like it's in too deep. Or would you rather I get the doctor?"

"No! No doctors please. I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime. Could you do it, please?" he tried to rearrange his face to look pained and vulnerable instead of triumphant. She was falling for it.

"If you're sure. I'll just get something to clean it with."

This was going better than he had expected.

"Here let me get a better look at it. You really shouldn't walk around barefooted. It looks ok."

If she wasn't a muggle he might have marvelled at how soft her touch was. When she was done she fixed him with a quizzical stare. Something had changed. She only hoped it was for the better.

"There that should do it. But if it doesn't heal by next week we should get a doctor to look at it," she paused, uncertain that she'd get answer to what she was about to ask. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well…" here was his most perfect opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six. 

Draco played the poor soul act off marvellously. The filth had oohed and ahhed in all the right places. If he didn't know any better, from the sounds of her distinctive sniffs he'd also gotten her to cry. What a sucker she was. Still he relied on that fact.

"But what I don't understand is why you're on your own. Where are your family?" she asked sniffing again.

Draco paused and inhaled deeply, all for show of course.

"Well they're dead. I was an only child, and my parents passed on when I was still quite young. I never knew the rest of my family. I grew up in a boarding school for, uh, special cases." he was lying almost fluently now.

"Oh you poor dear! So you've been along all your life?"

"Well no, not quite." he'd come this far. Now it was time to really lay it on thick. "There was a girl. We were in love, engaged too."

"But what happened to her?"

"She…she dies. In an accident, with a horse and carriage."

"A horse and carriage?"

"Yes. It…it over-turned. She was crushed. And I lost my sight. I swore I'd never love anyone again."

He couldn't believe he'd just said that, and that she believed it all.

"Oh but that's terrible. I bet you were having a romantic evening together weren't you?"

"Uh yeah." he had hesitated to answer. But she took it to be painful memories, rather than revulsion for a sentimental muggle.

Did she really need him here to tell her this? She seemed to be getting on quite well without his help.

"Oh you poor, poor thing! So that's why you've hidden yourself away here."

"Yes."

"But if people only knew…"

"No! I don't want them to know. I don't want their pity. I just want to be alone."

That was all he needed, the entire village visiting the poor love-sick blind man in the woods. But he'd been too abrupt, she had stopped talking.

"I'm sorry," he started. "It's just I'm well, I guess I'm afraid to let people in. Everyone I care about dies. I can't stand to lose anyone else."

Surely he'd gone too far this time? She couldn't honestly believe this rubbish.

"Oh you dear sweet thing."

Dear Merlin this muggle was unbelievable! He could almost feel sorry for her, if it wasn't so perfect for him.

"Look, there's a party in the town hall tonight. To welcome the new people who moved in the other day. You could, you _should_ come. I'd help you get there and everything."

Draco knew he had hit the jackpot with this one. His plan couldn't have gone better if he's used the Imperius curse on her.

"No. No, I couldn't. I'm just not ready yet. There'd be too many people. Too many questions."

"I'd make sure no one hassled you. And you'd be quite safe." she offered again.

"No, really I couldn't. It's nice of you to offer. Especially after the way I've treated you. I'm just not ready. But will, oh this is going to sound stupid."

He hoped he was blushing right now. Or at the very least looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"No go on. What is it?"

"Would you come back tomorrow? And tell me all about it? I know I say I want to be on my own. But I really do get quite lonely during the day. Will you come back? Just you."

He was close. He could sense her will bending to him. She'd soon do anything he wanted. She might even live to regret this moment. That is, if he felt generous enough to let her live once this was all over.

"Oh of course! I'd love to. I'll make sure to remember as much as possible."

He could tell she was beaming at him from her tone. She was like a puppy, so eager to please.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. I want to join the world again. I think I must just be able to as well. With your help of course."

He allowed himself a smile in what he hoped was her direction. The darkness had been closing in lately, only to ebb away again like the tide. He doubted his sight would ever fully return now.

"Don't you worry about a thing. We'll have you out and about in the great wide world before you know it."

Such a simple girl really. She really did think that they were going to be friends. Well she was in for a shock, wasn't she?

"You're so kind. Will you do me one last thing? Will you send my regards to the new people? And apologise for my not being there? Tell them I'll see them soon enough. Help them understand?"

"Of course, of course. Look I really must get going. There's so much to do. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

She was putty in his hands. Stupid girl.

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure."

He moved to get up, under the pretence of showing her out. It was merely a gesture, he knew she wouldn't really let him.

"No, sit down. Rest your foot. I'll show myself out."

"Ok, promise you'll come back?"

It wasn't a request. He was becoming tired of toying with her now. It was far too easy.

"Yes I promise Mr Marsden."

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Ok, goodbye Daniel."

"Goodbye."

He waited for five minutes after he heard the door shut to heal his foot. It had all gone so perfectly. In no time at all he would be killing Harry Potter. And the quiet little muggle village wouldn't know what had hit it. Oh yes revenge was just the thing.

* * *

New title, new chapters. The World Cup has driven me to my computer, so this will get finished in no time. Still not sure if I like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven. 

Draco spent the night at ease, often smiling to himself. He was really quite pleased with himself. He had a plan, and very soon, he hoped, a way of executing it.

The only problem was of course his sight. While he could not see perfectly, his sight was clearer than it had been in months. There were shades of grey and fuzzy shapes. But that meant little. He didn't actually know where he could find Potter. Or what kind of defences he'd be facing.

Potter wasn't a fool. He'd take precautions. Put up spells and wards to stop intruders. The Dark Lord may have been defeated, but no doubt others would want to finish where he had left off. Potter was sure to have some sort of protection, but what?

Draco could not stop his mind from wandering to the girl Potter had been seen with. Who was she? Was she muggle or magical? Potter wasn't picky. He didn't need to be really. All manner of desperate twits would fall willingly at his feet. Each of them wanting to take Potter home to mummy and daddy. Pathetic.

The mugglegirl returned the next morning, just as she had said she would. Her voice was light and happy, he could hear the smile she obviously wore.

"Oh it was wonderful really. Almost magical."

"Really?" he tried not to sound bored, though it was a struggle.

"The whole village turned up."

"You don't say. What about the guests of honour?"

"Oh such a sweet couple. The love they had in their eyes, oh it just took my breath away."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just perfect, oh I wish…"

"What were they like? As people. Tell me about them as people."

"As people? They were, well I don't know. Normal doesn't seem quite the right word. They were different, but I suppose coming from the city would explain that."

"What else? What were their names? What did they say?"

"Their names? Harry and Lou…no not Louise. Something like Louise. Lu…Luna! Harry and Luna Potter that's it. She was a bit odder than him. Bit of a dreamer. They didn't say much of interest to be honest. Just that they'd come into a large inheritance and had moved here to live a quiet life together. Both orphans by the sound of it. Quite sad really."

"Right. I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why ever for? I thought we were having fun?"

"I'm, I'm not feeling too well. Please, leave."

"If you're ill I should stay. Look after you."

"No please just go!"

It took him a while to get rid of her. He had to think. Loony Lovegood! Potter had married old Loony. Well that was a turn up for the books. Still it was good news really. Lovegood was no match for him. If anything it lifted his spirits. Lovegood was a fool. A fool who would believe any far fetched tale. She could prove to be an advantage in his plan.

* * *

Bit of a shorty I know but it needed to be or else it would have been too long. More soon I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight. 

It had been a month since Draco had first learnt of Potter's arrival. He felt, in all honesty, that he was trapped.

While revenge was an appealing idea, it wasn't entirely plausible. Potter had his health and no doubt his strength, and Draco was less than ably equipped. It was this fact that angered him.

Potter, as always, had everything leaving Draco with nothing. If only Pansy was here, she'd help him. With Pansy he'd be able to get close to Potter. But without her things seemed hopeless. All he had at his disposal was the muggle girl. The girl was fast wearing on this nerves. Always there, always happy, looking on the goddamned bright side. So he was blind? She'd say, it didn't really matter as long as he had his health. But what did she know? If only he could swap her sight for his.

On her last visit she had suggested they go out for a walk. The idea was slowly growing on him. He knew where he wanted to go, there was no doubt there. It sounded strange he knew, but though he couldn't see the walls, he knew they were closing in on him. Time was running out for him. Well he'd go out with a bang at least.

"Hello, Daniel?"

Here she was again. Week in, week out, come rain or shine, muggle girl was there.

"Yes, I'm here." Where else would I be? He thought to himself. It was a stupid thing to say really.

"How are you feeling today? I'm so sorry if I upset you. I suppose it was just all too much for you."

"Yes. Annie, would you like to come for a walk with me?"

"Oh yes! That sounds like a great idea. You're looking awfully peaky lately. I'm sure some freah air will do you a world of good."

And so they went out. She put her hand on his arm to guide him. It made his flesh crawl, but he supposed to was better than stumbling along on his own.

"So where would you like to go?"

"To the lake. I want to hear the water."

"That sounds lovely. It's just a short walk really."

They continued on in silence. Draco was tired. He was becoming more and more so lately. It depressed him. Wizards were supposed to live longer, but his time felt like it was coming to an end.

"Here we are."

"Great," he said. And then a thought struck him. "Tell me what you see."

"Well, uh, the lake. It's all calm, looks like a sheet of glass almost. And there are so many huge, beautiful trees. There's, oh I don't know them all, but there's an Oak and a few Mallows I think they're called. They're starting to blossom."

"What else?"

"Well, uh, the Potter's new house is opposite. It really is lovely, quite old, but perfect to start a family in."

"How big is it?"

"I suppose it's average. Three or four bedrooms at the most maybe. And there's a stable, but they don't have a horse so I guess they'll get rid of that. You know what city folks are like."

"Mmm."

"Oh."

"What?"

"The girl, Luna. She's just come out. She's coming towards us."

"Let's go. We shouldn't be here."

"But she's seen us, she's waving. It would be rude to leave now."

"Fine, I'll go alone."

He made to move, but her arm caught his and held on tight. She spun him around, confusing both his balance and sense of direction.

"Hello! Annie right?"

"Yes hello Luna. I don't believe you've met Daniel."

"No, it's very nice to meet you Daniel."

She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh no, he's uh, well…"

"I'm blind."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Well not entirely, Draco thought. But she was a part of the group that had caused him so much trouble throughout his life.

"I'm sorry but do I know you Daniel? You seem familiar some how."

So the ten years since their last meeting had been of some use. She didn't recognise him. It was a small mercy but he was thankful all the same.

"No, I don't believe you do."

"Annie, could you…could you give us some time alone please?"

"Oh no, I don't think that would be a good idea. I have to get Daniel home."

"I understand."

Draco felt a whisper of something familiar. Magic. She had silently cast aspell.

"Look," Luna continued. "Why don't I take Daniel home? He'll be quite safe with me."

"Yes, you're right. I'll see you soon Daniel."

Draco heard her walk away. This could be difficult. Had Loony figured him out?

"Hogwarts right?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you know magic. It's written all over you."

"Yes. Hogwarts, I'd almost forgotten." he lied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine. 

Luna and Daniel, or rather Draco, spent the afternoon together. They discussed teachers, classes, houses and of course classmates. Luna, as much as she tried, could not place Daniel. He claimed to be a Hufflepuff, two years older than herself. A year older than Harry. True she didn't know every person to have stepped through the front doors of the famed school, but there was something about him. He reminded her of someone, but who?

"You know you look very familiar. I definitely don't remember your name. But I just can't place you. I'm sorry I know it sounds terrible. I always was a bit, you know, away with the fairies I suppose is the polite way to put it."

"No, no it's quite alright. I think I know who I remind you of. That Malfoy boy. People always said we looked sort of similar."

"Yes of course. You could be his twin, or well his older brother I suppose."

"Yeah, I haven't heard that in a while. What happened to him anyway?"

"Oh we think he's dead, hewent missing after the great battle. We never found his body. So I suppose there's always the chance he's alive, but we think he would have shown up long before now."

"Wow. Well that's interesting. I'm sorry but I'm feeling a bit tired, it's been a long we chat again, another time?"

"Yes of course! It's been great speaking to someone from school, there aren't many of us left now."

"Yeah, going over old times is nice. Annie mentioned you were married to someone called Harry. Would that be the famous MrPotter?"

"Yes it would. We've uh, retired I suppose. Life in the city is a bit hectic. And of course everyone wants a piece of Harry. Especially after he defeated You know who. He was always being asked to do this and that. And we just wanted time to ourselves now that it's all over, you know?"

"I can only imagine, I can't say I blame you either."

"Well see you again, tomorrow?"

"Yes, goodbye Luna."

Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. He'd fooled the fool. He could get close to her, gain her trust. It was incredible how it had all fallen into place. She'd be back tomorrow and then he'd really lay it on thick. A sob story like she'd never heard before. But he'd have to get it straight in his head first. He needed something good. Tragic but convincing and easy to remember. A potions accident maybe? Yes that would do nicely.

--

"Hello baby, had a good day?"

"Yup, I actually met someone, uh like us."

"Like us? Who?"

"Hufflepuff, older than us."

"What's their name?"

"His. Daniel Marsden. I don't remember him, do you?"

"Marsden? Never heard of him before."

"Me neither. But he seems nice enough."

"What does he do?"

"Nothing much, he's blind. Apparently he just sits around all day."

"That sucks. How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I didn't like to ask. But I am curious."

"You've always been curious. That's why I like you."

"Hmm I like you too."

"Good. So you're enjoying country life then? You don't miss the city?"

"Not at all. I love it here. How's the decorating coming along?"

"Not bad. I should be finished tomorrow."

"So can I see it?"

"No, not until I'm done. I want it to be a surprise baby."

"Oh Harry! Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I want to do this for you. I want it to be perfect baby."

"Fine."

"Don't pout Luna, you'll love it. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll go see Daniel again, seeing as you're too busy for me."

"I'm never too busy for you, you know that. Just promise you'll be careful."

"Oh Harry don't be silly! He's harmless."

"We both know that appearances can be deceptive Lu. Just promise."

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you know there is a little swearing in this chapter. It only happens the once but I thought I'd warn you anyway. Just in case it offends anyone.**

Chapter ten.

"I'm sorry to ask. But I have to,how did you lose your sight?"

"Well uh, I was experimenting with a new potion and it kinda backfired. I was too ashamed to go to Satin Mungo's. Plus the ingredients I was using weren't exactly legal. By the time I came round it was probably too late to repair the damage anyway."

"Oh I could probably help. I meanI have my Healer's certificate. And no one need know."

"You really think you could make a difference?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try now would it?"

"I suppose"

"Ok. Restorato."

Draco held his breath. Could it actually work? Would he be able to see again? He blinked. Nothing.

"It hasn't worked."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry Daniel."

"It's ok. At least you tried. Thank you for that."

"It's no problem, really it was nothing. Look I really should get back. Harry will worry."

"Yes thanks againLuna, goodbye."

His heart was somewhere between his legs. For a moment he'd been hopeful. For a moment he'd thought he'd be able to see again. He'd forgotten that hope was only for fools. He prided himself on not being a fool.

He slumped down on the sofa. A fresh wave of despair washed over him. Why had he bothered? He wanted to end it all now. His last chance had been snatched from him.

--

Pain flashed through his head, he sat up bolt straight. His head was throbbing, pounding, he clutched at it vainly. He felt like his head was about to explode. He leant forward and vomited. The pain was unbearable, he passed out.

"Hello? Daniel? Daniel! Oh my god! Daniel wake up!"

He groaned. The pain was still there, but it was less now, numbed slightly.

"Oh are you ok? You look terrible. What happened?"

"What? You. I can, who are you?"

"Daniel it's me. Annie."

"You're Annie?"

"Yes, of course. Wait can you? You can see me, can't you? Oh Daniel it's a miracle!"

She reached to hug him. Overjoyed at what she was witnessing.

"I can't believe it."

"Get off me you filth." he said pushing her away.

"Daniel what's wrong?"

He got up and paced the room. He could see. It had worked. The half-wit's spell had worked.

"Daniel, really you're worrying me. What's wrong? Please Daniel, what's happened?"

"My name's not Daniel!" he shouted. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Daniel, you're scaring me now. Please."

He ignored her. He needed his wand. But where had he put it? He over turned the pieces of the broken coffee table in frustration. Where was it?

"Daniel please!"

He hit her, and somehow it calmed him. There was his wand, on the floor in front of him. He laughed. Perfect. She was clutching her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What'd happened to you? You were so…nice."

"Nice? I was never nice you stupid bitch. And now you'll get what's coming to you. Filthy muggle. Avada Kedavra."

She slumped to the floor and his breathing steadied. He'd done it. Killed again. It had been so long, he'd missed it. The rush of power as your enemies heart stopped. He could hear his own blood pumping in his ears. It was glorious.

There was no time to waste. He grabbed his cloak, it had hung by the door all this time, and barged out into the twilight. He had to find Potter and kill him. Now. His time had come.

He raced through the trees, snapping branches out of his way. He wasn't sure that he was going in the right direction. He stopped, and listened. He could hear the soft lapping of water in the breeze. Turning right he charged onwards.

The trees cleared and he was bathed in moonlight. Potter's house stood in front of him. The muggle had not been completely truthful, the place was huge. He rounded the lake and headed for the front door. He could hear laughing and his anger raged inside of him.

Time for revenge.

* * *

God these chapters are short. Well theres one left, it'll be longer and then bang we're done my friend! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven. 

Draco hesitated at the door. To barge in now would give Potter a warning, a chance to defend himself. Surprise was Draco's best weapon. He knocked on the door and peered through the frosted glass at the side. A woman with dirty blonde hair descended the stairs that he could dimly make out. It was Luna. His luck was holding out. He gripped his wand ready. The lock clicked and the door creaked open.

"Daniel, what are you doing here? Oh Merlin it worked! You can see."

"Imperio."

He flicked his wand and guided her back up the stairs.

"Let's find darling Harry." he whispered.

"Luna, who's at the door?" Harry called,

"No-one," Draco whispered, and Luna's voice filled the air.

"Oh well come on up. I've finished. It's ready!"

The bastard sounded so happy. Well that was about to end. A smile plastered Draco's face as they reached the top of the stairs. Potter was in the room opposite, Draco could see his silhouette moving. He directed Luna through the doorway.

"Hello Harry. Avada Kedavra."

It was short, quick. Potter hardly had time to blink before the jet of green light hit him. His body hit the floor with a loud thud. He flicked his wand and lifted the enchantment on Luna.

She shook her head and blinked rapidly. Harry was on the floor, his eyes were open. But he wasn't breathing. He was dead.

"Harry!"

"Too late Loony. He'd dead. I killed him. Remember me now?

"Malfoy, it _was_ you all along?"

"Yes. Figured it out at last I see. Hah! Are you ready to die Loony? Can't have you ratting me out to the Ministry now can I?"

"Why? Why kill Harry now? After all this time."

"Revenge."

"For what?"

"Everything. Now shut up."

He brandished his wand again. Intent on finishing what he had started. But Luna was quicker and far too wary for Draco's opportune revenge. She had her wand stored safely up her sleeve.

"Avada Kedavra."

A second thud filled the room as yet another body fell lifeless to the floor. But she knew it was useless. It meant so little. He was dead. She crawled to the small fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Minister Granger's office," she cried. "Hermione! Hermione please be there." she was sobbing now.

"Luna what is it? What's happened?"

"It's Harry. Malfoy's killed him. Please come quick. I don't know what to do."

"What? Malfoy? We thought he was dead. Whereis henow?"

"He's dead. I, I had to. In defence."

"I know, I understand. I'll be right there Luna, where are you?"

"I'm in the nursery. Harry just finished it."

"Sad news reached us at the Prophet this morning. Harry Potter, twice saviour of the wizarding world, is dead.

He was killed late last night by a rogue Death Eater. Draco Malfoy was missing pressumed dead, however we now know that that was not the case. Malfoy had of course been an enemy of Harry's for many years. It is thought that Malfoy, consumed by hatred and driven mad by his master's demise had found himself lucky, Potter and wife Luna recently moved in a bid to get away from Ministry attention. Unfortunately they found themselves in the clutches of one of Britains most wanted Death Eaters.

It is of course an awful day for wizard-kind, we have lost one of our greatest heroes. Our thoughts at this time are of course with Harry's wife Luna, who, in honour of her late husband, has revealed that she is carry his baby."

The End.

* * *

Well that's it. My first completed fic with more than one chapter. Wow I never actually thought I'd finish this one. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm quite tempted to do a follow up now...


End file.
